Kryptonian
Kryptonians are an endangered humanoid alien race originating from the destroyed planet Krypton . History Kryptonians are an alien humanoid race of being who originate on the planet Krypton. Kryptonians are basically humans in their structure and appearance. But their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than Earth based humans do. Various dimensional Kryptonians have developed superpowers in regards to Earth based humans that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among many Kryptonian superpowers. Culture Kryptonians are a highly technologically advanced people. Their technology seems to be based on self-grown crystals which made up the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. The Fortress of Solitude is a recreation of Krypton's surface, and also serves as a storehouse for all the knowledge obtained by the Kryptonian race from the 28 known galaxies. Each Kryptonian family, or what is called a "House," is represented by a crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by an "S"-like shape. Coincidently, Superman wears this same symbol on his costume that serves for dual meanings: his Kryptonian heritage and the "S" for Superman. Kryptonians Virtually all Kryptonians perished when Krypton was destroyed due to the war with Zod. However, there are a few survivors who escaped the planet's destruction, by either being in a spaceship, in the Phantom Zone, or on Earth. Deceased Kryptonians *Jor-EL *Lara Lor-Van Surviving Kryptonians *Kal-El *Jor-El (clone) *Lara Lor-Van (clone) *Kara Zor-El *Zor-El *Alura In-Ze Surviving Kandorians *Zod *Faora HU-Al *Zod (clone) *Faora Hu-Ul (clone) *Doomsday *Vala *Raya *Alia *Nam-Ek *Dax-Ur *Aethyr *Bizzaro Half Kryptonians *Kon-EL Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Kryptonian cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough,They does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite their enhanced cellular ability without their cellular structure charged with yellow ''solar energy. Without such charging, their strength seems on par for a human of their height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien they possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of their biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Kryptonian's body also stores energy actively within their bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to their body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Kryptonian's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements their physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. **Solar Battery : Technically, this is the main source of Kryptonian's powers.Kryptonian's cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of their powers and abilities. Kryptonian's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing them to retain their powers under roofed structures or even at night, although they eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge their powers. Kryptonians can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as when they absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased their abilities to a higher degree and gave him additional abilities. ***Super Strength: While the exact magnitude of Kryptonian's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that their strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons. ***Invulnerability: Kryptonian's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. They has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear warheads point blank and remained conscious. Currently they are even more durable than in the past. She has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, they have even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him. She has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Kryptonians have even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Kryptonian were able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when they were stuck in the future. ***'Longevity': Kryptonians can live almost indefinitely. ***'Super Stamina': Kryptonians have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. ***Flight: Under one Earth gravity Kryptonians are capable of flying at faster than light speeds. They tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. ***Super Speed: Kryptonians can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. ***Super Hearing: Kryptonians have incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing them to pick up noises from across the globe. ***'Self-Sufficiency': Kryptonians don't need to eat and sleep so long as they're under the effects of yellow sun radiation. Their body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. ***Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Krptonians are harmed, either by an alien matching their own strength or other occurrence, they have been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by their stores of solar energy. ***Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from their eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. Their heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with Their heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast, and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes). ***'Super Vision': They also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. ****Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:Superman can see into all of the EM Spectrum. They can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Superman can see the aura that every living thing generates. ****Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus their vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ****Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Weaknesses *Kryptonite *Magic Paraphernalia Habitat *'Habitat:' Krypton has been described as icy or crystalline. *'Gravity:' Usually much higher than on Earth. *'Atmosphere:' Atmosphere of this race is unknown. *'Population:' Population of this race is unknown. Government *'Type of Government:' Science Council *'Level of Technology:' High *'Cultural Traits:' Cultural traits unknown. *'Representatives:''' **Superman **Supergirl Gallery Kara Kent Supergirl.png|Supergirl (Kara Kent)|link=Kara Kent Superman 2.png|Superman (Clark Kent)|link=Clark Kent Superboy Profile.png|Superboy (Conner Kent)|link=Conner Kent|linktext=Conner Kent Jor-El 1.png|Jor-El|link=Jor-EL|linktext=Jor-EL Lara Lor-Van.png|Lara Lor-Van|link=Lara Lor-Van|linktext=Lara Lor-Van Zor-El.png|Zor-El|link=Zor-EL|linktext=Zor-EL Alura In-Ze.png|Alura Lor-Van|link=Alura Lor-Van|linktext=Alura Lor-Van Jor-El 2.png|Jor-El (clone)|link=Jor-EL (clone)|linktext=Jor-EL (clone) Lara Lor-Van 2.png|Lara Lor-Van (clone)|link=Lara Lor-Van (clone)|linktext=Lara Lor-Van (clone) Zod Profile.png|General Zod|link=Dru-Zod|linktext=Dru-Zod Faora Hu-Ul 4.png|Faora Hu-Ul|link=Faora Hu-Ul|linktext=Faora Hu-Ul Zod.png|General Zod (clone)|link=Dru-Zod (clone)|linktext=Dru-Zod (clone) Faora Hu-Ul 2.png|Faora Hu-Ul (clone)|link=Faora Hu-Ul (clone)|linktext=Faora Hu-Ul (clone) Vala Hu-Ul.png|Vala Hu-Ul|link=Vala Hu-Ul|linktext=Vala Hu-Ul Trivia *All kryptonians have an enhanced brain capacitiy, including half blooded ones. Category:Races Category:Humanoid Races Category:Krypton Category:DC Races Category:Kryptonian